1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to voltage drive circuits, and more specifically, to a high voltage drive circuit assembled from medium voltage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic systems utilize one or more integrated circuits made of Field Effect Transistors (FETs) for amplification and switching purposes. The electronic systems may be integrated with display screens for displaying information to a user of the system. However, conventional integrated circuit (IC) FETs have a limited capability to withstand voltage between any two nodes, including gate-source, gate-drain and drain-source node pairs. Such voltage limitations may limit the usefulness and cause a breakdown of the IC in cases where the IC is fabricated using a process which yields FETs having a relatively low breakdown voltage.
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).